The Truth Within The Eyes
by DarkSpiritWolf09
Summary: One day the Yu Yu Hakusho guys deside to take a trip to the circus only...some of them did not know of these plans and were tricked into going. They guys are in for one hell of a day and a shocking surprise. I sucks at summaries /Old work


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. I merely use Yoshihiro Togashi's characters for my own enjoyment; however, this story and its plot are my own.

Warning: I will not be held responsible for any corrupting of innocent minds due to the content of my stories.

Rating: PG-13 (Yes that is right, this story is a relatively clean story. Please try to contain your disappointment.)

Author Note: So there is no confusion Youko and Shuichi each have their own bodies and Kuronue is alive. I would love to explain this but I'm afrade it is very complicated. It's just best not to ask questions for now.

* * *

The Truth With In The Eyes

The redhead watched, bound and tied up from the back seat as Youko and Kuronue talked excitedly about something and the blind Yomi somehow drove the car. This was not the first time that the redhead had awakened to something similar to this, so he was rather calm for someone being "kidnapped" and held against his will.

The redhead sighed softly as he wondered where his friends where taking him this time. After turning his attention to the conversation being held by Youko and Kuronue he caught bits and pieces that lead him to believe that they were going to the circus in the next town over. Sighing softly in relief the redhead began to wonder where his other friends where. Surely Shura would want to go to the circus as well, and Hiei…Well he wasn't quite sure about him…

The redhead shuddered slightly as memories of the last time they had tied him up like this flooded his mind. He was not able to sleep for weeks after the incident and his eyebrows had just grown back.

It wasn't long before Youko slapping the bat demon for sticking his head out of the car window interrupted the redhead's thoughts. The bat demon quickly brought his head back into the car wide eyed and choking. The redhead could only assume that he had swallowed a bug. The bat demon glared as Yomi and the kitsune began laughing at him.

"Well that's what you get for sticking your head out of a moving vehicle. You're lucky you didn't get hit by a road sign." Youko said laughing slightly.

The redhead couldn't help but smile at his friends, regardless of the fact that they had tied him up while he was sleeping and yet again drug him off to do something he would have most likely said no to if he had had a choice in the matter, they kept him entertained. The redhead never quite knew what his friends would do next…sometimes it scared him the things that they did and how unpredictable they were…but he would not trade their friendship for the world.

Time passed quickly without much going on other then idle conversation between the four friends. As they started to approach the parking lot Youko untied Shuichi. The redhead was relieved to be free of his binds that had begun to dig into his beautiful skin and sat quietly while Yomi attempted to find a spot to park.

They circled the parking lot six times before they found a spot to park, but just as Yomi was getting ready to pull in some jackass in a little sports car zoomed into the spot. Shuichi watched quietly as he saw the fire flash thought his friend's eyes and when the kitsune opened up the car door he knew he was in for one hell of a day.

Youko got out of the car with a cold expression on his face, ignoring Yomi's protests; he walked over to the young man in the car and opened his door. Before the man could say anything Youko jerked him out of his car by the collar of his shirt. The kitsune was a good foot taller then the man and easily towered over him. The man smelled strongly of chewing tobacco and the smell only further disgusted and pissed of the angry fox. Youko looked down capturing the man's frightened brown eyes with his own cold amber ones. "Move your car."

It wasn't a request. It was a firm demand. The terrified man stuttered out a yes and Youko let him go of him and stood back. The man quickly got back into his car and pulled out then speed off.

Yomi pulled into the parking spot and got out. "If you keep doing things like that you're going to get us banned from everyplace on this continent." Yomi said comly as he passed the fox demon.

"Aren't we already?" Kuronue asked while getting out of the car.

Shuichi soon followed, laughing softly in amusement. The redhead looked up at the three former demon bandits and froze. It was hard to believe that they where thousands of years old yet they the appeared to be no older than twenty-one. The only thing that gave any clue to how old they really where was what one saw in their eyes when they were not paying attention to hide it; the pain of their past and the things they had seen and done. Shuichi was completely lost in his thoughts until he heard the lovable bat demon, Kuronue, calling him.

"Oi, Shuichi you coming?" The bat demon asked looking back at Shuichi.

"Yeah" Shuichi replied, snapping out of his thoughts. He then proceeded to follow his friends. Shuichi could not help but notice what a nice day it was. It was late spring, the air was warm and a gently brezze carried the sent of cherry blossems.

As the group reached the entrance they noticed a figure off to the side shrouded in shadows. In the blink of an eye another figure hiding behind the first came bounding out, throwing his arms around Youko's waits. Youko smirked down at the young demon. "Miss me?" He asked arrogantly.

Shura blushes slightly as his friends and his father, Yomi, softly laughed at his display of affection for Youko.

The first figure then walked into view looking slightly annoyed. "Why did you leave me with _it_?" Hiei said referring to Shura.

Shura in turn flipped Hiei off and stuck his tongue out at him earning a soft, low growl from the short demon.

"I left you with him because I knew you would come here to try and give him back, but now that you're here do you really think we are going to just let you leave?" Youko said triumphantly. It was as though Youko knew exactly how to get what he wanted from people no matter who they were and in suceeding it only further boosted his ego.

The short spiky haired, fire demon growled at Youko and replied with the usual "Hn." Giving in to the perverted fox that he despises, the fire demon followed the others to a man in a box handing out little strips of paper that everyone kept referring to as 'tickets'. From what the demon understood these so-called 'tickets' had the power to grant one access to the tent. The demon just could not under stand why anyone in their right mind would want to go in the tent in the first place and just decided to come to the conclusion that he already believed as fact, humans are stupid.

As Youko was getting ready to buy the tickets whn he was distracted by Kuronue who was staring at a sign hanging on the door flap to another larger tent. The kitsune walked over to the bat demon to figure out what he was doing.

Kuorne looked over at Youko then back to the sign and asked. "What does that say?"

Youko looked his partner and replied. "How the hell should I know, read it."

The bat demon blushed slightly and admitted " I don't know how…"

Youko growled softly in annoyance and jerked Shuichi over by the collar of his shirt. "Tell us what that sign says."

The red head looked at the sign and without thinking the told them what it said. "Forbidden" The red head's eyes widened instantly as he realized what he had just done one word came to his mind. _'Shit!'_

Interest flashed though everyone's eyes as they began to gather around the entrance to the rater large tent. As Youko Pulled open the flap everyone's eyes widened and the young Shura yelled out in excitement. "Elephants!"

All but Kuronue where gawking at the large creatures, the bat demon's attention was caught by something much smaller…"Midgets!" The lovable bat demon exclaimed. The demon's friends snapped their heads around facing him with confused looks on their faces as the bat demon ran over to the little man who was struck with fear.

Kuronue ran up to the midget and began giggling and he picked the short man up and lifted him into the air, causing the frightened man to scream. The seven foot tall demon then placed the short man on his shoulders and began running around the room, weaving through the elephants. It was not long before the man figured out that Kuronue was not going to hurt him, he was just an idiot and began laughing with him enjoying the ride.

The bat demon's friends looked at him like he had lost his mind and kept looking at him like that until Youko put to voice what everyone was thinking. "You dumb ass!" The bat demon just giggled and shrugged it off; he was having too much fun to care.

While Kuronue was playing with the midget the others began to explore the tent together. When Kuronue noticed this he started to run after them only…he did not notice the support beam right in front of him. The ringing of the metal chimed through the tent like a beautiful melody. Luckily the bat demon did not get hurt upon impact, but the midget on the other hand well…the midget was laying on the ground unconscious. The bat demon looked around in a paranoid way to see if anyone saw. Once he was certain no one saw he covered the midget up with one of the elephant's saddle blankets and ran off to catch up with his friends.

As they reached the back of the tent Kuronue looked off to the side finding something shocking "Holy crap! There's a purple elephant!"

"What?!" The others said in unison and looked over to see and sure enough there was a purple elephant chained to the ground.

"That's impossible, which one is it?!" Yomi asked.

"What do you mean which one is it?! It's huge how can you not see it?!" Kuronue asked the demon king.

Yomi, in response to Kuronue's question, just 'stared' at the bat demon.

"Oh, yeah…" Kuronue had completely forgotten about Yomi being blind. The demon was just so well off that you would not even know he was blind if he did not walk around with his eyes closed.

While his friends where talking the red head upon further investigation realized that the elephant had been spray-painted… Shuichi looked into the magnificent creature's sad brown eyes and froze… The red head could tell instantly just what kind of hell this once proud animal had been through. It's eyes where the eyes of someone who knew what pain really was; the eyes of someone that had been made fun of, laughed at, imprisoned, and even beaten.

The red head looked at the large log chain attached to the elephant's leg holding it in it's place and the scars on it's body when he heard the growls coming from his friends and quickly got out of the way. The red head watched as Hiei removed his katana from its sheath and cut through the chain like it was nothing.

Shuichi could tell his friends had seen the same things he did in the elephant's large brown eyes. He also knew that his friends could relate to the creature's pain and were not about to let his abuse to continue.

Just as Youko mounted the elephant the circus managers came running into the tent yelling and screaming at them. Youko just narrowed his eyes at them, a silent promise to come back and disembowel every one of them. He then had the elephant move forward destroying the tent and everything in its path, while the others stayed behind and fought off those trying to go after Youko and the elephant.

Youko was not sure where he was going all he knew is that he felt some odd urge to make sure the elephant was safe from harm. He had seen the truth it it's eyes…the truth was not something just anyone could see. To see the truth you would have to have experienced true pain.


End file.
